1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a fan, and more particularly, to a dust-proof fan.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical fan includes a frame, a stator mounted in the frame and a rotor received in the frame. The rotor includes a shaft, a hub fixed to the shaft and a plurality of blades extending radially from the hub. In operation, the rotor is driven by the stator to rotate, thereby producing airflow by the blades thereof.
A plurality of passages are defined between adjacent blades for allowing airflow to flow through the fan. However, when the fan is not in use, dust in the outside environment may enter the interior the fan through the passages between the blades. The dust entering the fan will be accumulated and thus affect normal operation of the fan.
What is needed, therefore, is a dust-proof fan which can address the limitations described.